


A draft

by RWBYZephyr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYZephyr/pseuds/RWBYZephyr
Summary: I'm just publishing this so I can write a draft without having it deleted after 30 days





	A draft

This is not actually a chapter. I just don't want to have what I wrote deleted after 30 days.


End file.
